Unexpected Surprises
by lovesdracotodeath
Summary: The consequences of a one night stand present themselves to Hermione. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing apart from the plot. No copyright infringement intended.

"You're pregnant!?" Ron bellowed.

"Shoosh, be quiet! I don't want the whole world to know!" Hermione made shooshing motions and looked around to see if anyone was listening to them in the crowded restaurant.

"How could you have let that git touch you!?"

"I've already told you, it was a one night stand. We were both drunk."

"Are you sure it's his?" Ron looked at her with hope on his face.

"It's definitely his baby, Ron. I haven't slept with anyone since Draco and Steve didn't touch me for at least a month before we broke up. It can only be him."

"Why did it have to be him you decided to have drunken sex with?" Ron muttered darkly. Hermione blushed.

"He isn't so bad. Plus, I was drunk. You know this. No matter how much to show your displeasure, it's not gonna change anything."

"I know." He sighed. "Have you contacted him yet?"

"I've been trying to via owls but he isn't answering so I might have to drop by the manor to tell him. I would rather not though."

"Well aren't the owls to ask to meet? It will just eliminate planning."

"Excuse me if I'm not looking forward to explaining to my old enemy that I'm having his child."

"Right. Sorry. What are you going to do if he doesn't want anything to do with you or the baby? You realise that your flat is nowhere near big enough for a baby don't you? And it's only so long until you'll have to quit work. I would offer for you to stay with me but I don't think Stacey likes you."

"It's ok. These damn hormones. I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Stacey anyway. I'll just have to try to find a bigger place and pull some money from somewhere." Ron gave her a worried look. "I'll be fine! And I'm not taking any charity from you or Harry so get that idea out of your head."

"Just remember that we're here if you need us. Maybe you could get money from Malfoy."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not asking him for money. I should probably get going. I've probably have a returned owl waiting for me at home."

"Yeah me too. Going home that is." They both stood and headed toward the exit.  
"I hope things go well with Malfoy."

"Me too. See you later." Hermione pulled her coat around her tighter as they left the warm restaurant and entered the cold air outside.

"Bye." They both apparated away to their separate homes.

~. 3 months prior .~

As Hermione woke up. She could tell that she was badly hungover. She had the telltale headache and she knew that if she opened her eyes, there would be hell to pay. She also knew however, that in her kitchen there was a hangover potion that would make her feel much better. Deciding that she would rather go through a few minutes of a pounding headache than a whole day, she opened her eyes.

What she saw though, wasn't her bedroom. Or any room in her house for that matter. The roof was a gorgeous green and the walls were white. Nothing like her pink and orange room. Thankfully there was dark curtains stopping the sun from irritating her sensitive eyes. She looked to her left and gasped. Beside her was the one and only, Draco Malfoy. And even more to her shock, they were both completely naked.

Her gasp seemed to have awoken Draco because he started to stir and eventually lifted his head from his pillows and glanced over to Hermione.

"Please tell me this is a dream." Hermione whispered.

"Have dreams about me often do you?" Draco chuckled into his pillows.

"No!" Hermione blushed. "This just seems too unrealistic."

"Well it's real. Do you have a hangover?"

"Yes. An incredibly bad one actually."

"Well there is a hangover potion to your right."

Hermione looked to her right and sure enough on the bedside table there was the hangover potion. She made sure the bed covers covered her completely and took and potion. She instantly felt better. Now that the fog in her head was gone she could remember how she got herself into this situation.

She had just broke up with her boyfriend of 2 years, Steve. They had barely been speaking for the last two months and she found out that he was having an affair with his secretary. She went to the pub to drown her feelings and that's where Draco found her. She remembered being very drunk and them kissing and then things were blurred from there.

"Malfoy, did we have sex last night?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Uh yes. Why else would you be naked?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I was just making sure." She muttered. "Not to be rude or anything, but would you leave the room so I can get changed?"

"Still shy." He chuckled into his pillow. "Sure, I'll go to the bathroom down the hall. There's a bathroom through that door if you wish to shower." He pointed toward the green door directly opposite the bed.

"Thanks." She watched as Draco lifted the blankets and revealed that he was in fact wearing red silk boxers and was not naked as she had originally thought. He collected his clothes from his cupboards and draws and left the room, leaving Hermione in his large bed.

She rested there for a few minutes thinking about the peculiar situation she was in. Why did Draco approach her at the bar? Why did she decide that she wanted to sleep with someone? Why can she not remember having sex with Draco? So many questions. She couldn't help but wonder whether he was as good in bed as she thought he would be. Making sure that she had a blanket wrapped around her, she rose out of the bed.

She found her clothing is several places. Her shirt was hanging over a full length mirror, her jeans were on the edge of the bed and her underwear was on the ground on opposite sides of the room. She guessed it was a wild night.

When she entered the bathroom she was surprised with how clean and organized everything was. To the left there was the toilet and basin and to the right was a bathtub/shower. She turned the taps on for the shower head and as she waited for the water to heat she examined the many bottles of soap and shampoos that Draco used. Most of them were fairly full and were of a citrus smell but the half empty and obviously most used had a delightful vanilla smell and she decided she wanted to use that one.

Satisfied with the heat of the water, she stepped in and sighed as the stream caressed her back. Draco certainly had a good shower. She couldn't quite stop herself thinking about how wonderful a bath would be if a shower was this good.

After cleaning herself she dried and dressed and after staring at her reflection in the mirror for far too long, she sighed and decided to face reality again.

She stepped out of the bathroom back into the bedroom to see Draco sitting on the edge of his bed staring into space. He had a smirk on his face and Hermione couldn't help wondering what he was thinking about.

"Interrupting something am I?" She grinned from the doorway.

"Oh, uh, no, nothing." Draco's face had a slight pink tinge to it. "I ordered breakfast for us before, would you like to go downstairs?"

"Oh. You want me to stay for breakfast?"

"Only if you would like to of course. Although it would be an awful waste because my house elf made enough for two. Wouldn't want her working that hard for it to be wasted."

Damn him. He must remember the efforts she made for S.P.E.W in school. A part of her wanted to stay and the other part was screaming at her to leave and forget about this whole event. But the hopeful look on his face won her over and she ended up saying, "yeah I'll stay for breakfast." Draco instantly broke out into a smile that she had never seen before. Well, at least not while she was sober. He looked truly pleased.

He walked over to the door, opened it and stood back and bowed. "You first my lady."

She laughed and curtsied. "Thank you kind gentleman." Then proceeded to walk out the door. She waited because she had no idea where they were eating and the manor was like a maze to her. He followed a moment later and held his arm out. She took it and they started down the corridor arm in arm.

"Do you treat all the women you have drunken sex with this way?" She laughed.

"Only the ones with a sense of humour." He smirked at her.

She didn't know why, but this made her slightly jealous. She almost wanted to be the only one he treated like this the morning after. "I'm surprised that you have a sense of humour."

"Hermione my dear, I've always had a sense of humour, you've just never engaged me in conversation long enough to discover it."

"I guess that could be true. How long until we can eat? I'm starving."

"Not long now. Just down these stairs."

"Oh good." They descended the stairs in silence and Draco led her to a room beside the stairway. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes.

The room had white walls except for the one directly across from the door, which was black. There was a grand fireplace to the left of the room and in the middle there was a massive table with at least 20 chairs. The carpet was dark blue and soft. The thing that impressed her most though was the ceiling. There was a mural painted on there that depicted a war between angels. One side of angels were white with great feathery wings and the opposite side were dark and had wings similar to that of a bat, except they were torn and scratched in places. Despite the theme it was truly beautiful.

"Wow!" Hermione stood frozen in the doorway.

"Yeah it's quite nice isn't it? This is the room that we mainly use for guests and such. Not all the rooms are this extravagant though of course. It's just to impress people."

Draco walked over toward the table and pulled out a chair for her. She walked over to it and sat down and Draco followed suit.

"Trying to impress me Draco?" She smirked at him.

"Well of course I am. It's not very often I get to entertain a guest. Oh here comes Kipsy!" The house elf appeared in the doorway and walked over to the table. She started to set out an assortment of cereals along with toast, bacon, eggs (cooked in different ways), sausages, hash browns, fruits and different juices.

"I hope you don't expect me to be able to eat all of this."

"Not at all! I just didn't know what you liked to have for breakfast so I got Kipsy to make a bit of everything."

"Oh. I'm not a fussy eater. I eat everything here."

"Good then." Draco picked out his favourite cereal (Weetbix) and poured himself some orange juice. Hermione looked over the food and its delicious aromas and decided on eggs on toast. Even though it was a simple dish, it was still the best eggs and toast she had ever had. She didn't understand what made Draco's food so much more delicious than normal food but she wasn't complaining.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had! I forgot how well house elves can cook. I haven't had a meal cooked by one since Hogwarts."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have any house elves?"

Hermione gave him the 'really?' Look. "Of course not. I'm perfectly capable of doing things for myself."

"I only have Kipsy. The rest of the house elves left with Mother when she moved to France after Father's death. She's the only house elf I need though. There is only me to look after, after all."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"It's fine. In a way, I guess he deserved what he got."

"Death isn't worthy of anyone."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Everything went quiet and Draco looked pensive. The ate the rest of the meal in silence and when Kipsy came and asked if that was all they needed, Draco merely nodded.

"I guess I should get going now. I have stuff at home that I probably attend to if I don't want to be swamped for the next week with house work."

"Draco laughed weakly. "Can't say I have that problem. I'll show you to the door." They both rose from there seats and Draco led her to the front door in silence. "Here we are."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Draco."

"No, thank _you._ Last night was rather enjoyable."

Hermione blushed and wiped away a piece of hair in her face. "Well bye then." She walked out the door.

"Goodbye." He watched as she walked down the long road and disappeared from sight.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Sigh. It was surprising how long it took me to rewrite this. Stupid me deleting the first copy before I could post it. Oh well. I personally like this version better. Next chapter Hermione approaches Draco about her condition. Yaaaay. Enjoy my lovelies :3


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly these gorgeous characters aren't mine. They belong to the Queen JK Rowling.**

. : I'm glad you like my Draco :3 did I update soon enough for you? :P

Mapleleaflady: ah you're just going to have to wait until the birth now aren't you :P

lavonne1962: I'm thinking that you should be writing this and not me haha I luuuurve your idea. Do you mind if I steal a teeny little bit of it?

Shessysmistress: Yes he is quite nice isn't he? I didn't plan for him to be like that but it kind of happened so I just went with it.

On with the show!

Hermione sat on her bed trying to decide whether she should go to the Malfoy Manor today or not. In front of her sat the many letters she had tried to send Draco but each and every one came back with no reply. Though they were opened so at least she wasn't completely ignored. She didn't understand why he was ignoring her though. The morning after he was so kind and almost welcoming to her. She doubted that all his one-night-stands had that treatment. It was completely confusing to her.

Sighing, she left her room, letters in hand. She headed toward the nearest apparation point and apparated to the Manor. She was wishing now that she knew Draco's floo address. It would save her the 10 minute walk from the gate to the actual Manor.

She had no doubt that Draco already knew of her presence and since she hasn't been attacked or ordered to leave yet, she thought things were going well.

"Boo!" All of a sudden Draco popped into existence next to her. She gave a small yelp.

"You scared me!" She gave him a small slap on the arm.

"Mission successful. So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"You wouldn't answer my owls."

"You've been owling me? I haven't received any owls or letters in ages."

"But I've got them all back and they've been opened."

Draco groaned. "I think I know what's happened here. Kipsy seems to think that people are still out to get me and stops and proof reads all my owls, she then sends back ones she thinks that I won't want to read or ones she deems as dangerous. I've tried telling her there is no need to do so but she just can't help himself. It gets quite annoying. Next time, write important on the envelope or something. She usually doesn't read those because of past experiences." Draco shook his head.

"Oh! Well I suppose that makes more sense now." Hermione was relieved. So he wasn't ignoring her.

"Can I read them now?" Draco eyed all the letters in her hand. "Wow there's a lot of them, what's so urgent?"

"Well all they say is that I wanted to meet as soon as possible so they aren't really important now. But I have something important to tell you."

"Oh. Well then let's go up to the manor then." Draco grabbed Hermione's free hand and apparated them into a room with a couch and two armchairs facing a fire. Draco sat down in one of the arm chairs and invited her to do the same. "You have my full attention."

Hermione sat down in the opposite armchair and looked at Draco. "I, well, the thing is. Ugh. This is harder than I thought. I'll just say it. Draco, I'm pregnant."

Draco stiffened and looked at Hermione. "Are you completely sure?"

"100% sure. And before you ask, yes I'm absolutely sure that you're the father."

"I, but I wore a condom."

"Well they aren't always completely reliable for contraception." Draco just sat there, staring off into space. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just a big shock."

"Well I don't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me or the baby but I thought you should know." Hermione said this all in a rush of words.

"Wait, you think I don't want anything to do with the baby?" Draco sounded truly shocked.

"Um, actually yes. Since it was a one night stand and all. Does that mean that you want to be a part of everything?" She was already feeling guilty about making assumptions about Draco.

"Of course! What were you planning to do?"

"I don't know. My flat is too small to fit a baby and everything in so I'll have to move and I'll have to resign as an Unspeakable, can't risk the baby's health. I honestly don't know what to do."

Draco thought for a moment and made up his mind. "You'll stay here."

"What? Stay here?" Hermione nearly fell out of her chair but composed herself quickly.

"There is plenty of room here and I have plenty of money to look after the both of you. You won't have to stress about bills or getting baby requirements. It's a win win situation."

Hermione was quite taken aback from the offer. "How do you win in all this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want my child to be in the best of health and that can be made sure of here. I want to be a part of this pregnancy Hermione."

Hermione sat there will a calculating look on her face. Draco could almost see the clogs turning in her head.

"That's... Very generous Draco but I have to think about it some more." She stood and brushed herself down. "I'll let you know in a couple days what I decide."

"I wasn't expecting an answer straight away anyway. And as it seems like you're going to be popping in regularly whether or not you decide to stay, flooing would probably be the more preferable mode of transport. I'm guessing you wouldn't exactly fancy walking all of the way from the apparition point to the mansion every time you visited. I'll allow the wards to let you in through the floo network."

"Oh that will be much easier! Thanks."

"But this time I'm afraid you'll have to apparate as you did to get here. I'll apparate us to the manor gates as its a long walk and the apparation wards don't effect me." Draco walked up to Hermione and grabbed her hands and she felt the familiar tug and then they were suddenly at the Malfoy Manor gates. Hermione's hands, which Draco still had held of, were tingling and she was certain it wasn't because of apparating.

Draco was staring at her. Hermione blushed. "Draco, can I have my hands back?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." Draco released her hands. "I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"I promise I won't take too long." Hermione walked through the gates.

"Take as long as you need."

"Ok thank you Draco. Bye!" She walked off to the apparition point, glancing behind her. He was still watching her but she tripped and when she regained her footing, he was gone. She apparated out of the area back to her small flat and stared off into space. She couldn't believe that Draco wants her to move in with him. Was she going to accept? This was going to take a lot of thinking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Second chapter done! Shorter than the first but I felt this was a good spot to leave it.  
Remember in the first chapter, the mural on the roof in the Malfoy Manor? I'm thinking of drawing it. May take awhile though. But anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See the first chapter :P

"He wants you to move in with him!" Ron looked as though he was going to burst. His face matched his hair colour as he stared at her. "You realise how insane that is right? Who knows what he could be planning for you!"

"Ron, I'm having his baby! He wouldn't dare harm me. Malfoy's are all about self preservation. Plus, he has been completely welcoming to me and surprisingly we haven't argued once. We've actually joked around with each other. He has quite a good sense of humour you know."

After standing there quietly, Harry finally piped in. "I think you should take his offer Mione."

"Harry! You're bloody mental! This is Malfoy we're talking about!" Ron looked between Hermione, who was smiling, and Harry, who was rolling his eyes at Ron.

"He sounds like he has changed Ron and plus, I've forgiven him since the war. We're on friendly terms for once. Anyway, it would be the best for you, Hermione, he could really look after you and the baby and what other choices have you got?"

"You're all mental, completely mental." Ron muttered as he stalked off into another room of 12 grimmauld place.

"Don't mind him, he'll come round eventually." Harry looked at the door Ron just left through.

"I hope so. But you're right Harry. I don't have many choices. And his offer is by far the best. I'm surprised at how quickly he offered for me to stay there though. He barely thought about it. I don't know whether that's good or bad." Hermione chewed on her lip.

"I'm sure it's good Mione. But I really think you should accept. At least we will know that you're well looked after. And we will visit regularly. It won't be that bad."

"I can't find any reasons why I shouldn't accept but I don't know. You know how much i don't like taking charity. Plus, It's just weird." Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go to work! Thanks Harry." Hermione walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"See you later Mione. I'll try to get Ron to understand."

"Thanks again Harry. Bye!" She then threw the powder into the fire and vanished to the ministry. Now she had to hand in her resignation. She was dreading it. She was one of the best unspeakables here, but it had to be done.

~.~.~.~.~

As Hermione stepped into her flat at the end of the day she was exhausted. Surprisingly her boss wasn't too upset about her resignation. Well he was, until she told him why, then he told her that there was always a spot open for her if she wants it again after the whole 'ordeal'. She doubted she would go back though. She didn't want to be the mother that's always at work. She wanted to be there for her child.

After packing all of her belongings and saying goodbye to her colleagues, the only thing she had left was to talk to her landlord about moving out. She sighed. She still hasnt made her mind up about whether she would accept Draco's offer. She even made a pro's and con's list that consisted of:

Pro's  
- financial security  
- almost stress free  
- Draco's involvement in pregnancy  
- living in luxury  
- the baby's health will be looked after

Con's  
- weirdness

She realised that staying at the manor was the best thing for her for the time being. But she still couldn't bring herself to accept it. Without thinking, she floo called Draco to discuss it.

"Draco I accept your offer." She said in a rush then gasped in surprise. She wasn't planning to say that!

"Why do you look like you're about to cover your mouth with your hands?" Draco popped up in front of her.

"I wasn't planning to say that. It kinda slipped out." Hermione blushed.

"Well either way, I'm glad you accept. I'll have Kipsy organize the room next to mine."

"The room next to yours?"

"Yes, I don't think you'd fancy having to walk down the many hallways and get lost to find me. Plus, if anything goes wrong I can get to you quickly."

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea then."

"Good. When do you want to move in?"

Move in. She was moving in with Draco Malfoy. The father of her baby. "Um, I still have to pack and talk to my landlord so 2 days?"

"Great! What's a landlord?" Draco looked at her quizzically.

"I'll explain it later on. See you in 2 days then."

"See you."

Hermione closed the floo call.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco couldn't believe it. His plans NEVER worked! Everything so far was perfect. Though he was surprised that Hermione wasn't suspicious as to why she couldn't remember anything after they left the pub. But he didn't care. It only made things easier for him. Now all he had to do was put up with her until she had the baby. He knew he would be able to feign caring for her. He was a rather good actor if he may say. He hoped the baby was male though, he needs an heir.

What he didn't expect though was for Hermione to accept his offer to live at the manor with him. He didn't understand why she trusted him. She hated him in school. Hopefully she keeps trusting him.

He still couldn't believe that for the best witch in their year, she was so easy to overpower. Sure she fought when she realised he wanted more than kissing and flirting. But that was easily taken cared of with a simply binding spell. She couldn't move unless he let her so she was easy for the taking. Afterwards he put a powerful memory charm on her for the last hour or so and then gave her a sleeping draught. He then acted like the sweet and thoughtful guy he knew she wanted. Easy really.

~.~.~.~

A/N: So Draco thinks he has everything going his way? We shall see :)  
Thank you to lavonne1962 for her brilliant idea of having Draco plan everything. I WAS going to have no drama and more fluff until well... You'll find out later on :P but I hope you like the new turn of events!


End file.
